iHit My Head
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Sam falls out of a tree and hits her head, so Mrs. Benson gives her some medicine that causes her to speak Chinese. Good thing Freddie speaks Chinese too. Seddie fluff.


**iHit My Head**

**Summary: Sam falls out of a tree and hits her head, so Mrs. Benson gives her some medicine that causes her to speak Chinese. Good thing Freddie speaks Chinese too. Seddie.**

"SAM!" I yelled as the blonde girl climbed up the tree. "SAM, come down!"

Sam grinned childishly at me. "Don't tell me what to do, Benson!"

"Well, someone needs to," I screamed back. "You're gonna….FALL!"

She was falling from the tree. I ran towards her as fast as I could, but sadly I wasn't fast enough. "SAM!"

Once she hit the ground, I was screaming even louder. Kneeling beside her unconscious body, I pushed back a lock of her blonde hair. I then scooped her up in my arms (I'd put on a lot of muscle) and began running to my house.

Since my mom was a nurse, she was able to tell me what was wrong. "I think she'll be fine, Freddie, baby. You're such a sweet boy, so worried about your little friend."

"Yeah," I sighed, knowing I could never tell my mom what I really felt for that little blonde headed demon.

"She should wake up in about 20 minutes," My mom informed me. "Now go wash your hands, they're covered in dirt."

"MOM," I groaned, but did what she said.

Finally, Sam woke up. She stared at me a few seconds before she finally spoke. "Ni hao."

Knowing Chinese and knowing that she'd said hello, I cautiously replied, "Ni hao, Sam. Ni weishenme shuo Hanyu?" _Hello, Sam. Why are you speaking Chinese?_

"Yinwei…yinwei…wo shi Zhongguoren." She replied, looking confused.

I shook my head. "Bu shi. Ni de toufa shi huangse de, ni de yanjing shi lanse de. Ni bu shi Zhongguren, ni shi Meiguoren." _No. Your hair is blonde, your eyes are blue. You're not Chinese, you're American._

"Wo de mingzi shi Huang Zi Li, shi bu shi?" Sam inquired, eyes wide. _My name is Huang Zi Li, is it not?_

"Bu shi!" I exclaimed. "Ni de mingzi shi Sam Puckett!" _No! Your name is Sam Puckett!_

I groaned. "Weishenme ni juede ni shi Zhongguoren? Ni shuo Yingwen ma?" _Why do you think you are Chinese? Do you speak English?_

Sam hesitated. "Wo…bu zhi dao." _I… don't know. _"Ni shi shui? Ni shi wo de nanpengyou ma?" _Who are you ? Are you my boyfriend ?_

My eyes flew open quickly at that. "Bu shi! Wo shi ni de hao pengyou, Carly ye shi ni de hao pengyou. Ni meiyou nanpengyou!"

Sam looked disappointed. « Ah. Wo juede wo xihuan ni. » _Ah, I think I like you. _

I was getting frustrated now, she wasn't acting like Sam. "Ai yo! Ni ba shu gei wo!" _What the heck? Give me that book!_

Hesitantly, Sam picked up the book and handed it to me. "Ni ba shu du!" I commanded, handing it back to her. _Read the book!_

Sam picked up the book. "Wo bu keyi du Yingwen." _I can't read English._

"DU!" I screeched. _Read! _

"Hao de," Sam muttered. _Okay. _I watched as she scanned the pages of her own diary. Finally, it all seemed to come back to her. "Xiexie ni….dork." _Thank you…dork._

My face lit up. "You remember?"

"Yeah," Sam grinned. "Guess it's a temporary side effect of that medicine Crazy gave me."

I walked over and grabbed the bottle of medicine my mom had given Sam. **Side Effects: Drowsiness, Sneezing, Temporary Chinese Speaking.**

I chuckled, showing Sam. "Did my mom even read these side effects?"

Sam shook her head. "Knowing Crazy, probably not. Wait…Fredly, why do you even speak Chinese?"

"Wo bu zhi dao," I grinned at her. "NI dong bu dong?" _I don't know. Do you understand?_

She stared at me blankly. "Yeah, whatever that means."

"Looks like you're back," I stretched out in the chair beside her bed, smiling. "You know, you said some pretty funny stuff when you were speaking Chinese."

"Like what?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

I chucked ominously. "Well, first you thought your name was Huang Zi Li and you were Chinese. Then you thought I was your boyfriend and you said… I think I like you. To _me._"

Sam cracked up. "Wow, I must have been really high."

"You think?" I rolled my eyes. "I wish I would have videoed it. It could have made the funniest segment ever on iCarly."

"True that," Sam nodded. "So, how did I fall anyway? I don't remember anything except that Carly left so I went with you to the park."

"Yeah," I confirmed. "Then I told you not to climb up in a tree, so you yelled, 'Don't tell me what to do, Benson!' and did it anyway. After that, I told you that you could fall and…you fell. I couldn't run fast enough to catch you, so you hit the ground. I picked you up and ran back to my house, then my mom… 'took care of you'."

"Wow," Sam had a small smile on her face. "That's actually kind of… sweet, Benson. I don't say stuff like this a lot, but thanks."

"You're welcome," I replied.

"Wait, since when are you strong enough to carry me?" Sam snickered.

I flexed a muscle. "I've been working out, you know."

"Wow," Sam raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty…interesting."

"You like what you see, Sammy?"I asked flirtatiously.

Sam giggled. "In your dreams, Freddork." She then yawned. "Isn't one of the side effects drowsiness?"

"Yeah, why?" I inquired, running a hand through my medium length brown hair and gauging the expression on Sam's face.

She yawned again. "I'm getting pretty tired now. I think I'm gonna….sleep…." Her eyes closed abruptly and within seconds the sounds of her heavy breathing filled the room.

Chuckling to myself, I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead. "Wo ai ni," I whispered to her.

_I love you._

**Well, that was crappy I think. But I'm just really tired right now. Did you guys like it? The Chinese grammar isn't the best though, sorry if you speak fluent Chinese. Review! Thanks.**


End file.
